


Sakusa Kiyoomi regrets going out

by tsumumi



Series: i love u atsumu miya [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu Miya, Drunk Atsumu, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, I love them so much, M/M, POV Miya Atsumu, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Rare Pairings, SakuAtsu Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumumi/pseuds/tsumumi
Summary: “Miya, your waking home.” Sakusa opens the door to his car.“OMI-KUN PLEASE I DONT KNOW WHERE WE ARE DONT LEAVE ME!” Atsumu complains, “YER JUST GONNA LEAVE YER PRECIOUS FRIEND, DRUNK OFF HIS ASS, ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD, IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE?”“Yep and your not my precious friend.”“Omi-Omi I’ll skin ya alive.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: i love u atsumu miya [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948414
Kudos: 138





	Sakusa Kiyoomi regrets going out

It was a normal day. The Black Jackles just got done with their practice. Atsumu was extremely tired after practicing for so long and so hard. He walks into the locker room where his teammates are.

“HEY HEY HEY.” Bokuto puts his arm around Atsumu shoulders. “We’re gonna go get some drinks when we’re all changed and ready, you gotta go with us!”

“Damn Bo how do ya have so much energy after practice?” Atsumu asks not expecting an answer. “Is there an occasion er somethin?”

“Why do we need an occasion to drink!” Bokuto exclaims. “Your always down to drink with us so why is today any different! Who cares if your tired just come, it’ll be fun!”

“Right like Bokuto said!” Hinata joins in on the conversation. “C’mon Atsumu it’ll be fun! Just once pleeeease?”

“Alright alright fine but if I’m goin then ya’ll er payin.” Atsumu laughs off.

“Hey Sakusa, are you coming too? Please go, it’ll be so much fun!” Hinata looks towards the black haired male. 

“Please leave me alone. I’d rather stay at home where it’s clean and there aren’t dirty drunks everywhere.” Sakusa grabs his bag heading out the door. 

“Sakusa wait!” Hinata yells. “How about we all go for drinks but we’ll stay in the corner of the bar alright? And if you feel uncomfortable or anything like that we can all leave okay?” 

Atsumu know Sakusa has a problem with being in crowded places. He thinks about stopping Hinata and Bokuto from trying to convince him but if Atsumu was being honest with himself, he wanted to see a drunk Sakusa more than anyone else on the team. If Sakusa would even drink that is.

“Yeah Omi-Omi you should come along.” Atsumu looks at Sakusa, “Or maybe yer just refusing cuz yer a lightweight.” 

_‘Shit’_ Atsumu thought. ‘ _Didn’t mean to say that oops_ ’ 

“You really love to push people’s buttons huh Miya?” Sakusa turns to them, “I’m not a lightweight I just don’t want to be in a disgusting place with tons of people who are drunk off they’re asses”

“Yeah but we’ll be in the corner!” Hinata yells. 

“SAKUSAAA CMON BRO PLEASE!!” Bokuto basically screams.

“Bo ya don’t gotta scream yer killin me.” Atsumu chimes in.

“Okay fine, I’ll go.” Sakusa admits defeat, “But on multiple conditio-“

“HEY HEY HEY HELL YEAH MY BROS WERE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN!” Bokuto cuts him off. “WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME WE WENT DRINKING TOGETHER? I CANT REMEMBER, MAYBE I SHOULD TELL AKAASHI TO COME ALONG ALRIGHT IM READY IM GONNA CHUG EVERYTHING I SEE ON SIGHT!” 

“Oh yeah tell Akaashi to come along that’ll be great!” Hinata jumps up.

“I’m gonna drink more than all of ya combined. I can hold down my alcohol unlike Hinata over there.” Atsumu says. He is so mentally and physically exhausted he has no idea how the fuck these guys have energy. 

“That was one time Tsumu! I just ate something really bad before it wasn’t the alcohol that made me sick!” Hinata frowns. 

“Ya ya sure Hinata keep telling yerself that, anyway we should get goin.” Atsumu grabs his bag. 

They arrive at this club/bar type of place, in a city he didn’t recognize at nine pm. The group concluded of Atsumu, Hinata, Bokuto, Sakusa, and Akaashi. They sat in the back where there wasn’t many people so Sakusa would hopefully feel more relaxed. 

An hour later Atsumu and Bokuto are drunk off their asses, dancing and singing to Super Bass by Niki Minaj after having a drinking competition, Akaashi is trying to settle Bokuto down because he keeps throwing it back, Hinata threw up then immediately passed out, and Sakusa is most likely sitting at the same table they sat at when they first came probably trying to avoid everyone.

Atsumu suddenly felt extremely tired and heavy so he decided to attempt to find his things in order to leave. 

‘ Bo has Akaashi he’ll be alright I’ll just text him later he’ll probably take care of Hinata as well.”  Atsumu thought.

After some time Atsumu finds his things along with a Sakusa who looks very worried. 

“Hey Omi-Omi whatcha doin?” Atsumu stumbles towards him almost falling but catching himself on the table. Atsumu looks at Sakusa. He’s sitting in the exact same spot he was in when they got there, he probably didn’t get up at all, he looked extremely uncomfortable. 

  
  
“Shit, hey Omi-Omi are ya alright?” 

Sakusa looks up at Atsumu from where he’s sitting. “I’m fucking dandy.”

To be honest Atsumu tries to help Sakusa in any way he can. Not because he pities him or feels bad. Just because, well, everyone has problems. Everyone has something they have to deal with so why would he be an asshole to Sakusa for something that so clear isn’t his fault. You can say Atsumu understands Sakusa. So whenever Sakusa feels overwhelmed or uncomfortable Atsumu tries to help in any way he can without being too obvious. Atsumu and Sakusa weren’t really that close. They bicker with each other here and there but they don’t really know much about each others personal lives. So who is Atsumu to start intruding and suddenly acting like he’s Sakusa’s close friend? Hence Atsumu not really stopping Hinata and Bo from inviting Sakusa to go out. Atsumu does genuinely care for Sakusa though. More than he’d like to admit. For example the time when Sakusa was getting crowded with fans after one of the msby games. He was clearly uncomfortable but it’s not like the fans cared enough to pay attention to that. Fans were asking him questions while he stood there slowly backing up not really saying much of anything until Atsumu walked up. 

“Hey everyone it’s great yer all here to support Omi-Omi but we really havta go now.” Atsumu softly took Sakusa’s elbow, a place where no skin was exposed. “Shall we go?”

So since Sakusa looks uncomfortable in the environment he’s in at the moment Atsumu will always try his best to make Sakusa feel safe. 

“Um hey Omi-Omi do ya wanna leave?” Atsumu asked. He really couldn’t think of anything better to say because well, he’s drunk as fuck at the moment. 

“Please.” Sakusa says. He regretted going out tonight. 

Atsumu kept stumbling from all the alcohol he consumed along with the hours of practice he did that day. Ataumu isn’t a machine. He needed rest he but managed to make it out of the bar with Sakusa. 

  
  


“Hey Miya, get ahold of yourself will you?” Sakusa looks for his car.

  
  


Atsumu follows him, “Omi-Kun!” He says almost offended, “Give me break! Ya try havin a drinking competition with Bo, the man never stops!”   
  


“That’s your fault dumbass.” Sakusa says. “Anyway where’s your car?” 

“My car?” Atsumu puts his hand up to his chin to making it seem like he’s thinking when he’s actually just blanking everything. 

“Your car.” Sakusa stares at him.

“Ohhh that’s right, that’s why I can’t remember anything about my car.” Atsumu combs through his hair with his fingers. “I went with Bo and Akaashi in their car.”

“Miya you better be fucking kidding me.” Sakusa looked him dead in the eye. 

“Omi-Omi stop callin me that! You should call me by my first name! We’re teammates after all!” Atsumu wines.

“Miya, your waking home.” Sakusa opens the door to his car.

“OMI-KUN PLEASE I DONT KNOW WHERE WE ARE DONT LEAVE ME!” Atsumu complains, “YER JUST GONNA LEAVE YER PRECIOUS FRIEND, DRUNK OFF HIS ASS, ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD, IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE?” 

“Yep and your not my precious friend.”

“Omi-Omi I’ll skin ya alive.”

“Imagine how much germs you have, I don’t want you touching my delicate skin.”

“KIYOOMI IM GONNA DIE OUT HERE HELP ME OUT.” Atsumu knocked on the window of his door.

“Miya, I hate you.” Sakusa said as he opens the door for Atsumu to get in. “Hold up, before you get in, I have rules.”

“Omi-kun I owe ya my life.” Atsumu stood outside the door.

“Yes you do but first take off your shoes and coat and put them in the back of the car.” Sakusa says.

“Omi-kun.” 

“Walk home them.” Sakusa says while closing the door.

“FINE I’LL DO IT,” Atsumu says while taking off his shoes and jacket and proceeding to put them in the back of Sakusa’s car.

Sakusa comes out of his car then sprays Atsumu with a sort of air freshener then gets back in the drivers seat.

“Alright you can get in now just don’t move around too much.” Sakusa says while turning the car on.

“Yeah alright.” Atsumu says. 

The next thing Atsumu knew he was in a stopped car at some apartment building. 

“Hey Miya, wake up.” Sakusa threw a bottle of hand sanitizer at him.

“What the fuck wait where are we?” Atsumu asked while still a bit drunk. “Wait is this your apartment?”

“Yes, as much as I hate the idea of you coming inside I’m not gonna leave someone drunk and alone.” Sakusa said while turning away and opening the car door.

Atsumu didn’t know what to say. Sakusa never let anyone hang out at his place. Ever. Everyone in the msby lives in the same partment complex except Sakusa. He said he needed to stay somewhere more sanitary and clean. Not one of their other teammates has ever been here. They all kinda imagined what it would look like inside. Plastic covering everything, hand sanitizers at every corner, Bokuto even thought that Sakusa might where a whole protective suit while he was at home. 

It turns out everyone was in fact wrong. They get to the door and Sakusa freezes. 

“Okay stay right here and take off your shoes and coat.” Sakusa says while going inside. He comes out with gloves on. “I normally wouldn’t go this far but you WERE just drinking so.”

  
  


Atsumu does what Sakusa says and takes off his shoes and coat and hands them to Sakusa. 

  
  


“Alright you can come in now.” Sakusa says while opening the door. “I’m gonna wash your clothes along with your coat.”

  
  


It was a fairly simple apartment. Not too many things. Furniture, a tv, plants, but Atsumu really wasn’t expecting anything much. He didn’t want to look around too much. He didn’t want Sakusa to think he’s a creep.

“I’m gonna get some clothes for you to change into.” Sakusa says.

“Alright Omi-Omi I’ll stay right here.” Atsumu says. 

Sakusa leaves and Atsumu looks around not daring to move a muscle. This isn’t how he expected at all. Atsumu still feels a bit drunk which he then feels a tiny bit guilty for. Atsumu notices a dvd in front of the tv. 

_‘_ _IS THAT ANIME??!? THERE’S NO WAY OMI-KUN ACTUALLY WATCHES ANIME RIGHT??!? PLEASE WHY DIDNT I KNOW THIS WE COULDA BEEN WATCHIN TOGETHER THIS WHOLE TIME_ ’  Atsumu yells at himself in his mind.

“Change into these.” Sakusa comes back and holds out a pare of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. “The restroom is down the hall to your right.”

“Thanks Omi.” Atsumu says while taking the clothes. He walks down the hall and heads into the restroom. He’s gonna be wearing Kiyoomi Sakusa’s clothes. His crushes clothes. 

‘ _Atsumu don’t freak out. Do. Not. Freak. Out. Why would I freak out? Sure I’m gonna be wearing my crushes clothes but this isn’t like a stupid, cringe worthy, slice of life anime. We’re grown ass adults I can deal with this_ ’ 

Atsumu changes and goes back into the living room. Sakusa’s in the kitchen holding a glass of water.

“Miya your still drunk, drink this.” He holds out a glass of water. 

“Sure thanks Omi-Omi.” Atsumu says while taking it from him and drinking a bit. This is not how going to Sakusa’s house for the first time was supposed to go. He wasn’t supposed to be drunk nor wearing the others clothes. 

“Are you hungry?” Sakusa asked while looking into the cuboards.

“Mmm yeah I guess I could go fer some food right now.” Atsumu says while putting his hand to his stomach.

“Well that’s unfortunate because I’m not making you anything.”

“Omi-Omi I hate ya.” 

“I’m kidding, calm down I’ll make us something right now. Is there anything you want?” Sakusa says while laughing softly. Atsumu blushes and turns his head. 

“Anything’s fine but are ya sure ya even know how to cook?” Atsumu tries come back.

“Miya do not test me.” Sakusa says while taking ingredients out of the fridge.

“Again with the ‘Miya’ shit why not just call me by my name? It would sound a million times better.” Atsumu complains. He doesn’t know weather he can sit on the stool by the kitchen counter so Atsumu kinda just stands there awkwardly.

“I’ll say your name once you gain my respect.” Sakusa says while he starts cooking. “Also you can sit you know, I’m not that strict in my own home.” 

Atsumu sits and watches Sakusa cook. Kiyoomi Sakusa is the most gorgeous human being Atsumu Miya has ever laid his eyes on. He loves but also hates how Sakusa looks so beautiful doing absolutely anything. He could be in practice, tired, exhausted, sweating and gasping for air, and Atsumu would still believe Sakusa is the most aesthetic human alive. There’s something about Sakusa that makes Atsumu fall into a fucking trance. The moles on his face, his curly hair, his almost expressionless face. It all makes Atsumu feel like Sakusa isn’t real because of how perfect he is. Sure they’ve only been on a team together for what like a month? It didn’t matter to Atsumu. He developed feelings for this gorgeous black haired male. He likes everything about Sakusa. Except Sakusa has no idea Atsumu even feels this way. Atsumu isn’t even sure he can love anyone. Atsumu Miya is broken. He can’t handle a relationship. That’s what he thinks. Before he knew it Sakusa had set a plate down in front of him. 

“Thank ya Omi-Omi.” Atsumu said. They ate in comfortable silence occasionally talking about the msby, Hinata, and Bokuto. 

“Here let me help ya wash the dishes.” Atsumu said while getting up. 

After cleaning up Sakusa spoke. “Alright well we should probably sleep now.” 

“Omi-Omi! It’s to early ta sleep! We should watch something!.” Atsumu suggested.

“Miya it’s nearly midnight.” Sakusa gave a tired look.

“I know that but m not tired yet! C’mon please!” Atsumu complained.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Miya.”

“Omi-Omi.”

“Dumbass.” 

“Rude.”

“Fine.”

“Really?!?! I mean um yeah sure that’s cool or whatever.” Atsumu says trying to play it off cool.

Sakusa walks over to the couch and puts on a show. Atsumu isn’t sure if he has do something before sitting next to him. 

‘ _Wait should I sit close to him? No that would make him uncomfortable. Does he even feel comfortable sitting on the same sofa as me? Would he even be okay with me sitting on his sofa_?’  Atsumu’s thought we’re all over the place. He managed to say one thing though.

“Are we about to Netflix n chill?”

“Bye.” Sakusa says while walking out the door.

“OMI-OMI IM JOKING CHILE.” Atsumu yells.

“Then sit down next to me and let’s watch something.” Sakusa says as he walks to the sofa and sits. Atsumu follows him but sits on the opposite end as Sakusa puts in a random movie for them to watch. 

“You don’t have to sit so far away you know.” Sakusa says, “it’s fine as long as I’m at home I feel a bit more comfortable.” 

“Er alright.” Atsumu moves a bit closer to the middle of the sofa. Sakusa is sitting on the end of the sofa facing inward while Atsumu is is sitting with his legs crossed in front of him leaning back just a bit. 

  
Atsumu still feels a bit tipsy bf Tom drinking so much earlier. Half way into the movie they’ve moved a bit closer to one another and Sakusa fell asleep on Atsumu’s shoulder. Atsumu would fall asleep as well but you can imagine how much of a gay panic he’s in. He thinks about waking Sakusa up because he might not like the situation they’re in when he wakes up but he decides to enjoy the moment while it’s here. 

‘ _Damn he’s so pretty. How can someone be this beautiful while sleeping? His hair looks so soft shit I wonder if he’ll mind if I touch it just a bit. No no no Omi-Omi’ll get pissed at me but his hair looks so soft. Mkay just a bit I’ll feel his hair for a second er two._ ’  Atsumu decided. The movie was almost over and Atsumu realized he was STILL combing through Sakusa’s hair. 

“Miya.”

_Shit_. 

Atsumu quickly pulls his hand away acting casual.  “ Mornin Omi-Omi well s’ actually like two a.m, so I guess s’ still morning?” Atsumu’s obviously panicking.

Sakusa moves and gets up from off the sofa. “Just so you know I was awake the whole time.”

_Fuck_. 

“OMI-OMI WHY DIDNT YA SAY ANYTHIN M SO EMBARRASSED OH MY GOD.” Atsumu starts blushing putting his head in his hands.

“I don’t know I kinda enjoyed it, just a bit.” Sakusa says. He was smiling. Very small, almost unnoticeable, but nonetheless smiling.

“Sakusa hey listen there’s something I gotta tell you.” Atsumu decided right then and there that he had to tell Sakusa. He didn’t care if it was the right moment or not, he just needed to tell him. 

“Miya it’s like two a.m and I’m extremely tired.” Sakusa said while turning away. “You can sleep on the sofa alright? Night Miy-“

Atsumu walks up and gently grabs Sakusa’s arm, he then spins the black haired male around, looks into his pitch black eyes, leans in almost too fast, and softly places his own lips on Sakusa’s. Atsumu felt butterflies in his stomach. He’s doing the one thing that he’s wanted to do for so long. Feel Kiyoomi Sakusa’s lips on his own. He enjoys it while it lasts but the realizes what he’s done and immediately pulls away. Sakusa just stares at him.

Atsumu was never good at making decisions “in the moment”. Usually he never even thought before he did stuff. He did what he felt like doing in the moment regardless of the consequences. Even if he ended up hurting others in the end. It wasn’t like he meant to hurt others, it was always just a spur of the moment decision. He never cared if he did hurt people with his decisions, unless it was someone he cared about, and in this moment he felt he hurt someone that he truly cared for. 

“Shit Omi-Omi I’m sorry, fuck I didn’t mean to do that I probably made ya so uncomfortable. I wasn’t thinking, I just felt like I had to do that. ‘M real sorry I didn’t think about how you felt I just did what I wanted. It was selfish n if ya want me ta leave I understa-“

“Atsumu can you just shut the fuck up for one second.” Sakusa says while pulling Atsumu close to him and passionately kissing the blonde. The kiss is perfect to Atsumu. It’s more than perfect. Sakusa places his arms behind Atsumu’s neck while Atsumu tries to not practically melt onto the floor. It takes everything in him to not smile like a stupid idiot.

While catching his breath Atsumu manages to laugh and say something. “You finally called me by my first name.”

Sakusa pulls away slightly, “Does it really mean that much to you?” 

“Coming from the person I like, it means the fucking world to me.” Atsumu smiles.

“So that means you like me?” Sakusa raises his eyebrow.

“Omi-Omi what does it look like.” Atsumu blushes breaking eye contact and gazing at the floor.

“Damn you confessed first huh?” 

“What?” Atsumu looked at him confused. “Omi-Omi ya like me?”

“Tsumu are you that clueless.” Sakusa looks at him softly. “Of course I do idiot.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I love sakuatsu so much bye


End file.
